


come here (baby boy, i won't bite)

by petitebaguette (fallingmin)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Size Difference, Size Kink, gentledaddy!washington, softandsleepy!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/petitebaguette
Summary: washington is a broad man. his hands are large enough to cover alex’s. when he holds his boy, he eclipses him so much that alex is completely enveloped in his arms. alexander is small.there's no other way to say it. compared to the average man, alex may be of normal size, but next to washington? far from it. the boy stands mere inches over five feet. his shoulders are narrow and his frame is thin. his wrists are delicate, and his hands are calloused but slim.washington loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend this is totally in character for hamwash  
> (hint:it's really not)

“daddy,” alexander murmurs. he blinks up at washington sleepily. washington hums, running a hand through the boy’s hair.

alexander is sprawled on top of washington, head resting on the older man's chest. he's tucked neatly under washington's arm. he's so pliant, so _relaxed_. washington feels a warm wave of fondness wash over him.

“daddy, daddy, daddy,” alexander repeats drowsily. washington chuckles.

“yes? what does my little prince want?” washington indulges, watching the way alex’s lips curl into a slow smile.

“i forgot,” he says after a long pause. and then he laughs, soft and sweet. he nuzzles against washington’s shoulder.

washington holds his boy tight. he watches the steady rise and fall of alexander’s chest, the way that the boy’s hair curls around his shoulders. he breathes and feels the weight of something heavy leave his shoulders.

they stay like that for a long while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: "min has feelings about how broad chris jackson aka daddy is"


End file.
